Jade Starlight A look into an untold Hogwarts story
by Sunnydream
Summary: Jade is an intelligent and shy girl who is about to go into Hogwarts. She understands most things, even some muggle objects! Ask her anything, she will probably have the answer. But there is one thing that confuses Jade the most: Why did her mother's body wither away as soon as she gave birth? This is the story of Jade Starlight; a girl with one question that needs answering.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Jade Starlight

_Chapter One: Meet Jade Starlight._

Jade was woken up by some strange noises downstairs. Zeeko, her pet snake, was slithering around on the wooden floor. Jade looked outside. The sun was still coming up. _Why is dad up so early?_ Jade tried to fall asleep, but the noises from downstairs prevented her from doing so. Finally, Jade gave in and trudged down the stairs. Her father was rummaging through a closet.

"Dad? What are you doing up so early?" Jade questioned, still sleepy.

"Oh, hey Jade. I'm just looking for the floo powder." answered her father, grinning.

Suddenly, her brain jolted awake, and her amber eyes started glistening. She ran upstairs, yelling.

"Diagon Alley! We are going to Diagon Alley!" Jade ran in her room, threw on some new clothes and pulled her black hair into a ponytail.

Pretty soon, Jade's hand was reaching into a pot of powder, shaking with excitement. She stepped into the fireplace. Jade glanced at her dad, who nodded. With a deep breath, she threw the floo powder at the floor of the fireplace.

"DIAGON ALLEY!"


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

_Chapter 2: Diagon Alley_

Suddenly, Jade was in the middle of a busy alley lined with shops, coughing her throat out. Seconds later, her father appeared. After a few moments, Jade was done coughing and had the chance to look around at the busy street. Sure, it was clammy, rather dirty and noisy with dated building, but to her it seemed like the brightest place in the world.

"We really are here…" breathed Jade.

"Yup." responded her dad, who seemed equally as astonished at the sight of Diagon Alley. After all, it brung back so many memories. "I wish your mom was here…" commented Jade's father. As soon as Jade's mom gave birth, her body withered away. Surprisingly, her father talked about her often, instead of hiding his grief. He said it was better to be reminded of those memories than to forget them.

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go!" Jade's father was off in a second, Jade close behind.

They got Jade's robe and all her books before Jade's father stopped them. "Listen Jade, why don't you go get your wand yourself? I have something I need to do. Meet back in front of the bookstore, alright?" Jade nodded as her father slipped a few Galleons into her hand before they parted. Jade looked around for the wand store, and she had to ask a group of adults in robes until she finally found it.

 _Mrs. Mercier's Wands_

Jade pulled open the creaking door and timidly stepped inside. Inside, the walls were lined with boxes that ranged in size. Sitting behind the counter was a tall, gray-haired lady reading a book. As soon as Jade walked in she dropped her book and dashed around the counter with a notepad.

"Average height. Black hair. Amber eyes. Olive skin. No glasses." Mrs. Mercier started stating random things while furiously writing down everything. She went on like that for about a minute before running to the shelves, pulling out boxes, and tossing them to Jade. "Cedar wood. 12''. Phoenix feather core. Try it." she said, throwing it to Jade. Jade took the wand and waved it. Nothing. Within a second, Mrs. Mercier had given Jade another wand to try. Still nothing. They kept going for 15 more wands, yet none of them brought magic to Jade's hand, until…

"Ash wood. 10 and ¼ inches. Unicorn hair core." Jade opened the box, pulled out the wand, and waved it. Instantly, sparks flew out of the tip. Mrs. Mercier clasped her hands together.

"Perfect! Five Galleons, please." Jade gave her the coins, thanked her, and ran off. As she came closer to the bookstore, she spotted her dad through the crowd. She ran to tell him she got her wand, but stopped right in her tracks at the sight of what her dad was holding.

`"I- Is that a….. cat?"


End file.
